Upon the Wings of Courage
by meijing
Summary: Taichi and Yamato have never had the courage to admit their feelings for one another; will a prophecy bring out the truth? This story contains shounen ai. (Taito & Jyoushiro)


**Upon the Wings of Courage**

by meijing

    Hello, it's mei again! ^_^ This is another **Taito**, meaning **homosexual** relationships. If you don't like it, do us all a favor and don't read it. (What kind of moron reads something that he/she doesn't like for leisure?)

    DISCLAIMER: In case you don't realize it, Digimon does not belong to me. Seriously, if it did, would I be writing fanfiction about it?

    nOteS: Erm, once again the timeline has been blown away, but this time to...Luanshya, Zambia. No; actually, in this story the Chosen never made it out of the Digital World and Hikari's there anyway. Wakatta? Alright.

    **^_^**It would be very nice if you reviewed because today is my birthday! I'm 16!**^_^**

*****

    A sixteen year old Ishida Yamato looked at his surroundings. He was enclosed on all sides by a lush jungle. Emerald leaves, still wet with early morning dew, brushed against his face. The petals of an azure flower lightly touched his fingertips. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard the soft crunch of digital foliage under his shoes. He wondered if their group had ever been in this jungle before. In truth, they probably had, considering the fact that they had been searching throughout the Digital World for another way home for nearly five years. Jyou, being the oldest, was seventeen; Yamato, Taichi, and Sora were sixteen; Mimi and Koushiro were fifteen, and Hikari and Takeru were thirteen.

    Yamato sighed. He was staggering behind the rest of his friends, as usual. His eyes wandered toward Taichi, who was leading them. He was laughing and talking with Sora. The thought crossed Yamato's mind that they were probably an unannounced couple. This assumption prompted another sigh, but he didn't release it. If he sighed too much he knew that Gabumon would start to worry about him.

    He didn't want that.

    Of course Gabumon already knew that years ago Yamato had fallen completely, intensely in love with Yagami Taichi. It was ironic, Yamato realized.

    'He went from being my worst enemy to my best friend, and now....' He stopped his train of thought. He didn't know what to call his current situation. He wished - wanted - them to be together.

    But that was as far as it went: hopeless wishing.

    Yamato's mood darkened as he realized for the thousandth time that he was in a hopeless situation. 'I can't tell him...I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me. But if I did...then what? He'll declare that he'll love me forever and we'll magically fly off into the sunset?' He smirked at the absurdity of it. But at least he had something to daydream about now.

*

    Sora smiled back at Taichi. She felt a familiar rush as her heart started beating faster. She didn't know what made her fall in love with him even more: his eyes, his face, his voice? Her smile widened as she firmly decided on everything about him. Her happy thoughts were soon replaced with that of uncertain and doubtful ones. A question nagged at her in the back of her mind.

    'Are you sure?'

    She pushed it away quickly, just as she had all of the other times when it nagged at her so. She shook her head as if to shake away the doubtful feelings.

    'Of course. It can't be some silly crush. I love him,' she answered it back confidently. But the nagging voice didn't succumb to her mock confidence. It repeated the same as it had before.

    'Are you sure?'

*

    Taichi smiled. He hoped that Sora didn't realize that it was forced and didn't reach his eyes. He wondered what Yamato was thinking.

    'He probably wants to be in my place,' he thought sadly. 'He probably wants to be Sora's boyfriend.' He silently acknowledged that Sora would be a wonderful girlfriend. She was caring, compassionate, and beautiful. He just didn't want a girlfriend. 

    He wanted Yamato.

    He smiled genuinely as he thought about his blond-haired object of affection's beautiful cerulean eyes, amazing smile (when he wasn't scowling or smirking), and caring personality, underneath his cold exterior.

    As he grew older, his crush over Yamato had grown into something deeper. So deep that it was immeasurable and almost frightening.

    'I'll tell him. Someday....'

    Taichi looked around at the group walking behind him. Mimi had begun to talk to Sora now; they were giggling about something or the other. Hikari was talking to Tailmon, and Takeru was chatting with Patamon. Jyou was discussing something with Koushiro as he held Koushiro's hand.

    Taichi had to admit that he was a little jealous of Koushiro's and Jyou's relationship. At least they had gotten somewhere.

    Lastly his eyes traveled to Yamato. Their eyes connected for a moment. Taichi smiled, and Yamato flashed to him a small smile. Taichi turned around and faced forward again, happy. A small smile was enough for him.

    His cheerful mood was abruptly cut off as he tripped over a foot. Gennai chuckled softly.

    "Not one with grace, are you Taichi?" Gennai teased. Taichi grunted. "I'll remember to sign you up for ballet lessons later. But for now I have very important information for you. It's a prophecy." He paused for dramatic effect. "It seems that the Bearer of Courage is destined to grow wings and fly for love, and love only."

    Taichi blinked, confused. "Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

    "It has to do with ancient gods and angels and things like that...something or the other. I don't really remember. Actually, I think that I was supposed to tell you this years ago."

    "Why didn't you?" Koushiro asked.

    "I forgot. I'm a very busy person, you know."

    Taichi rolled his eyes. "Fly on wings for love," he murmured.

    "Yeah, that's right. Well, have fun flying for your love, Taichi. Be sure to differentiate between love and _love_, Bearer of Courage; otherwise the result could be awfully disappointing to some. I'll see you...whenever I remember something else that's important." With that, Gennai vanished.

    Sora was so happy she was almost beaming. 'For love,' she thought. 'It has to be me! I have the crest of love. He has been paying special attention to and smiling at me lately...he must love me! Love and _love_...I'm both!'

    On the other hand, Yamato was in despair; he began to assume the same as Sora. He let any sparks of hope he had left burn out. 'So this is it. It's official.' He felt like crying, screaming, shouting, doing _something_ to alleviate the pain in his heart - but nothing came out of his mouth. Gabumon looked at him worriedly.

    Questions began to prickle in the back of Koushiro's mind. He decided to wait until later, however; he would ask Taichi what he wanted when the others were asleep.

    Taichi broke away from his thoughts to suggest that they might as well camp where they were for the night. It was getting dark fast. Yamato turned and quickly said that he was going off to find water. He left hurriedly, Gabumon rushing after him. Taichi looked up, confused, and wondered if he should go after Yamato or not. He was just about to get up when Sora engaged him in conversation.

*

    Yamato stopped in a clearing and nearly collasped next to a huge digital tree. He didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that came down his cheeks slowly. Gabumon settled beside him and put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

    "It's alright, Yamato."

    "No it's not. You heard the prophecy. The two loves - the crest and emotion. Both point to Sora."

    "Are you sure it means that?"

    Yamato didn't reply; he only buried his face in Gabumon's fur and cried more.

*

    Taichi looked at the darkness surrounding their makeshift camp. The time indicated that his watch was over. He stood, stretched, and walked to where Koushiro was sleeping to wake him up. He had his laptop tucked under one arm and his head rested on Jyou's shoulder. Taichi shook Koushiro's shoulder lightly.

    "Koushiro, wake up," Taichi said. Koushiro, being a light sleeper, woke up immediately. He slowly untangled himself from Jyou's arms. Jyou mumbled something about 'strawberry ice cream' and 'implicit differentiations'. Koushiro smiled and kissed Jyou lightly on the cheek. Taichi smiled sadly for the second time that day. He started to walk away.

    Koushiro grabbed Taichi's arm. 'Now,' he thought. "Taichi...." He let his sentence trail off.

    "What?"

    "You don't love Sora, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Taichi just sighed in reply.

    "No," was his simple answer. Koushiro nodded. He let his arm go. Taichi turned and walked away.

    Koushiro shook his head and stared into the night.

    Taichi sighed for the umpteenth time. He leaned against a digital tree and closed his eyes. When he heard something stir near him, he opened them again. It was Yamato, rolling over in his sleep. Taichi remembered how sad Yamato looked when he had returned earlier that evening.

    'It's because of Sora,' he assumed. Tentatively he reached out his hand and caressed Yamato's cheek.

    "I wish that you and I were together," he said softly. He took his hand away and then settled down on the cold, hard ground into a dreamless sleep.

***

    Yamato awoke in the middle of the night. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. Taichi was a few feet away from him. Against his better judgement he reached his hand out and touched Taichi's cheek. He smoothed back some of Taichi's unruly bangs.

    "I wish...," he began, but stopped. "Forget it. This has to stop now." He reluctantly withdrew his hand from Taichi's cheek. "Soon he will fly on wings for Sora. I just need to forget about wishing for anything now." He took a lingering look at Taichi's sleeping face.

    "But still...."

***

    A digital sun broke from the horizon in a burst of rose and amber, promising a beautiful day. The eight Chosen Children faced the morning with sleep ridden faces. In minutes they set out again on their endless search out of the Digital World. Hours later they found themselves emerging from the dense jungle onto rocky cliffs. The cliffs overlooked a vast ocean. Yamato glanced over the edge and gazed at the waves crashing below. He briefly wondered what it would be like to fall...to hear the waves crashing again and again on the rocks...to see the water spraying out in infinite directions...to hit the milky white sand below...

    He shook his head to wash away the images, but for an instant it seemed as though his body wasn't connected to his mind. He realized with growing dread that his feet were moving closer and closer to the edge.

    "Yamato, are you okay?" Takeru asked.

    He didn't stop. Closer and closer still he moved, almost to the edge. He looked down, mesmerized at the multiple shades of blue and green of the ocean below.

    "Yamato, stop!" Takeru shrieked. Everyone turned and ran to try to stop him. They proved to be too late. Yamato's foot touched air. He tumbled, an angel without wings, to the alabaster sand and jagged rocks beneath the cliff.

    "No!" Taichi cried out. He felt the strangest sensations all at once: disbelief, confusion, sadness, and some other feeling he could not name. So many thoughts ran through his mind. Suddenly, his back began to tingle and burn. Pearly wings burst from his back. They were long and beautiful and perfect. Taichi had no time to marvel over them. He immediately expanded his wings behind him and dived off the cliff. He plunged, faster and faster, as he angled his wings for speed. He caught Yamato just before he would have hit the ground and for certain his death.

    Taichi cradled Yamato in his arms as he flew back up to the others. He gently settled himself and Yamato on the ground. Yamato buried his face in Taichi's shoulder and didn't say a word. He was trembling slightly; Taichi pulled him closer. As his shaking subsided, Taichi asked, "Are you alright?"

    Yamato nodded into Taichi's shoulder. The realization hit him that Taichi had saved him - _flown_ to save him. He lifted his head and said, "You...you grew wings for me." Taichi then realized it also. He unwrapped his arms from Yamato's waist and stepped back. He hung his head, ashamed, and didn't say anything. "But..." Yamato continued, "you were supposed to grow wings for love." Yamato felt like he was in a dream; he felt numb and as if everything was surreal.

    Taichi looked up, ashamed. "I love you, Yamato. I'm sorry," he whispered.

    A feeling of sluggishness washed over Yamato. He felt like he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't react, couldn't do _anything_ but let an expression of confusion display on his face. He repeated Taichi's words. "You love me." He blinked and shook his head. "That can't be."

    Taichi took his response as rejection. "Just forget it ever happened, okay? Forget it." His face flushed red with anger and hatred for himself.

    Yamato shook his head in a firm 'no'. He stepped closer to Taichi until their noses were almost touching. "I won't forget it," he said stubbornly. "I don't want to." He wrapped his arms around Taichi's neck and kissed him slowly and softly. At first Taichi was so shocked that he didn't react, but soon he wrapped his arms and wings around Yamato and returned the kiss. A shower of kisses followed; Yamato felt the ache in his heart dissipate as the kisses traveled all over his face and neck. Taichi's display of love and affection ended with a finale kiss that left both of them breathless. With half-lidded eyes Yamato declared to Taichi and all that could hear that he loved him.

    Taichi intertwined his fingers with Yamato's. "I felt like you were a part of me when I caught you," he admitted. "I could feel your heart beating and everything. I felt your emotions...I knew that you were hurting." He drew in a sharp breath and put their foreheads together. "I don't ever want you to feel like that again." Yamato stared at him, astonished. He squeezed Taichi's hand gently and said:

    "I won't as long as you're with me."

    Taichi opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. His vision blurred and his hold on Yamato loosened. He swayed back and forth slightly. Yamato began to worry. "Taichi, are you okay?" Taichi's eyes closed as he passed out. "Taichi!"

    Gennai appeared in front of them. "Calm down, Child of Friendship. It's not everyday that a person grows wings, learns to use them in seconds, and unites with his love all in less than an hour. He's just exhausted. He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Yamato sighed with relief. Gennai stepped close and lowered his voice so that only Yamato could hear him. "But before you two can live happily ever after and such, you should clear up some things with the rest of the Chosen," he advised. Yamato looked at the rest of his friends for the first time since he had been rescued.

    Jyou, Koushiro, and Mimi looked happy for him; Takeru and Hikari looked disappointed and sad. The worst off, however, was Sora. Tears were threatening to fall down her face. Yamato cleared his throat. "I think that we should go back into the forest and make camp. Then we can sort things out." Everyone nodded. Gennai disappeared again.

    Jyou kneeled next to Yamato. "Do you need any help carrying Taichi?"

    Yamato cradled Taichi in his arms. Taichi was heavier than he had expected, but he could handle it. "No, it's alright." Jyou smiled at him and joined Koushiro.

*

    Taichi awoke later that night a little after sunset. Yamato was sitting beside him, an uncertain look on his face. Taichi began to wonder if it had all been a dream. He sat up and locked eyes with Yamato.

    "Taichi, are you alright?" Yamato asked him. His voice wavered, just as the leaves above them shook in the wind. The emotion pouring from Yamato's voice signaled to Taichi that it had not been a dream. He opened his arms and then closed them around Yamato, holding him close.

    "I'm fine now," he assured. They broke apart as soon as they saw the faces around them. "I guess that we should explain," Taichi said to them. Mimi gave him a small, encouraging smile. "We're sorry that we didn't tell anyone; we really didn't tell each other." Yamato held Taichi's hand in his and squeezed it.

    Takeru and Hikari looked at them. "You could have told me how you felt earlier, though," Takeru said quietly. "I wouldn't have been disgusted or anything." Hikari nodded in agreement.

    "I don't feel that bad about it," Hikari stated. "I'm glad that you two are happy together." It was Takeru's turn to nod in agreement.

    Mimi smiled smugly. "I knew it would happen sooner or later!"

    Jyou and Koushiro smiled at them also. "Congratulations," they said simultaneously.

    Sora said nothing at all. Taichi looked at her. "Sora, I'm so sorry if-"

    "It's my fault," she interrupted. "I shouldn't have fooled myself for so long." She sighed in defeat, but then smiled a little. "I hope that you two are happy."

    The solemn faces were replaced with content ones. Yamato smirked.

    "I suppose that we can fly off into the sunset now," he said to no one in particular. Taichi looked at him, confused. Yamato said nothing else; he only softly kissed Taichi on the cheek.

~THE END~


End file.
